true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Damion Wolfe Earth 40
Quote: "My name is Damion Wolfe, I am from Earth 40, I need your help" History Birth Robert and Betsy were actually in their home when Betsy was going to give birth to their child but they did not know the gender is because there weren't sonograms back in the 20's. Earth one would not have the sonogram machines either. During the hours, Betsy pushed her baby out and she realized it was a boy. She called him Damion. Being an outcast Damion felt like an outcast and he felt he didn't feel right in. Damion feels kind of awkward weird. Damion wanted to be better. Damion saw a shooting star and he wished to be a better person. Damion felt this kind of energy. Becoming the new beta The day after, Damion felt very power and he decided to have a walk and then when he ran he ran like 500 miles an hour. Damion felt like a rush. He wanted to know more powers that he achieved. Damion discovered his super strength, superhuman stamina. tests Damion actually taught himself how to use his powers. He was actually the first True Alpha in Earth 40. Damion tried his punching. Damion decided to punch a wood wall and it created a hole in it. Damion was very surprised of what he can do and he actually wanted to be a hero. He stopped bank robberies and heists. Damion's suit is a shirt that had a streak of fire and a long coat that was brown and a hat that had a rim on all sides and also a bandit mask.He wore that back in the day because it was the 30s and 40s. He kind of looked like Jay Garrick in the DC universe. falling in love with Desiree Damion Wolfe was in high school in freshman year. He noticed a girl who was attractive. Damion met Desiree. They became friends for awhile. Dating After a year getting to know each other, they started dating at Steak and Shake. They are starting to date. They got to know each other more and more. Damion did not tell her about his secret. Damion knew they are friends but they are not romantic. having the romance After 6 months of dating. They heat up the romance. They became a boyfriend and girlfriend. They went to more fancy places to be romantic and elegant. They became very close and romanticized with each other. They started talking to each other a few hours everyday. They became closer and closer. They kiss a lot and hug a lot. They makes an approval for the relationship. Battling peacock Damion finally fought a superpower villain named peacock. The Earth 40 version of Crow. Damion and Peacock fought each other and they roamed around the city. Damion struggled and the he headbutted Peacock and he flew back. Damion ran to him and jumped form a building and punched Peacock's back. Damion punched his face a few times. Then Peacock grabbed Desiree through her from 500 feet and Damion as True Alpha saved her. Damion broke the fears of peacock. Damion punched him one more time and Peacock got knocked out and he went to prison. Encountering Professor chill Damion encountered Professor Chill the doppelganger of Dr. Ice. Damion and Professor Chill had a cold battle. Professor Chill used his freeze gun but Damion kept dodging. Damion is trying to figure out how to defeat Chill. Damion is thinking of destroying the gun. Damion made a diversion. Professor Chill was trying to shoot Damion and then a tank full of dry ice and then it ruined the gun. revealing the truth to Desiree Damion and Desiree were on a romantic date. Damion was very eager to tell Desiree the truth because they have been dating for 2 years. Desiree wanted to know what is going on with Damion. Damion actually showed Desiree his suit. Desiree said, "You are the true alpha". Damion said, "Yeah". Desiree kissed Damion passionately. Desiree confessed her feelings to Damion. Battling blood smasher War with the gargoyles Proposing to Desiree Facing off hippo World War II The first Alpha team Marrying Desiree Retirement Facing Professor Death Going to Earth 1 Teaming up with another True Alpha A friendship with David Cosloff The reversed alpha team Traveling back home = =